Piedra Negra
by Addam Velaryon
Summary: Aeron Pelomojado ruega a su Dios que detenga a Euron. Su Dios responde. Esta historia participa en el reto TEORÍAS del foro ALAS NEGRAS, PALABRAS NEGRAS


**Disclaimer: todo lo que aparece en la historia es propiedad de GRRM & otros. Si puede reconocerlo, no me pertenece.**

 **"Esta historia participa en el reto TEORÍAS del foro ALAS NEGRAS, PALABRAS NEGRAS**

Teoria elegida: _El Apocalipsis Eldritchiano_ , por Poorquentyn de ASOIAF University. A grandes rasgos, tal teoría sostiene que tanto en Festín de Cuervos como El Mundo de Fuego y Hielo hay muchísimas pistas repartidas que permiten sostener la existencia de "algo monstruoso" tras el Dios Ahogado de los hijos del hierro, y que además este tendrá un papel vital en el final de la trama de Aeron, Euron y Sam en Antigua. Eso y también un poco de imaginación por mi parte.

* * *

Antigua estaba en llamas.

Aeron siempre supo que la ciudad no podría resistir el ataque de su hermano. Lo sabía incluso antes que viera con sus propios ojos como Euron destruía a la flota Redwyne con magia de sangre. Su hermano, el hereje, el monstruo que lo había torturado desde que ambos eran niños, ahora era una fuerza imparable.

El sacerdote observaba la situación desesperado, aún encadenado a la cubierta del Silencio. El barco estaba fondeado en la orilla, su capitán había desembarcado a la Isla Batalla y estaba subiendo el Faro… o por lo menos los restos que quedaban de la fortaleza de los Hightower.

Porque toda la estructura blanca ya no existía, había desaparecido tras el intento desesperado de Leyton Hightower de ocupar hechizos propios para rechazar a las fuerzas de Ojo de Cuervo. Pero el Señor del Faro había jugado con poderes más allá de su alcance, y lo único que había logrado era una explosión espectacular que había matado a defensores y atacantes por igual.

Lo único que quedaba de la torre era su antigua base, de una piedra negra que parecía beberse la luz… y que parecía palpitar regularmente, para horror de Aeron.

No era la primera vez que veía algo parecido. La Silla de Piedramar en Pyke se decía que era un regalo del Dios Ahogado, encontrada por los primeros habitantes de las islas en una de las playas de Viejo Wyk. También estaba hecha de una piedra negra como la que veía ahora.

El sacerdote recordó historias que le habían contado algunos de los marineros que llegaban a Pyke a conocer la Silla de Piedramar. Había otras piedras negras así repartidas por el mundo. Él mismo había visto en persona la Estatua de los Sapos en las Islas Basilisco, cuando todavía era un adolecente que lo único que quería era raptar a su primera esposa de sal.

La estatua era gigante, de la misma piedra negra del trono de los Greyjoy… y lo más inquietante eran los habitantes de esa isla, que adoraban a la estatua como a un dios. Esos seres parecían la mezcla de peces y hombres, con los ojos muy separados y branquias en el cuello. Pelomojado no había lamentado lo más mínimo partir de ese lugar.

Pero eso era poco comparado con los lugares más siniestros donde también se encontraba esa piedra. En la biblioteca de Diez Torres existían crónicas de los viajes de los hijos del hierro al extremo oriente, donde en los tiempos de los reyes dragón incluso habían llegado hasta Asshai y los puertos piratas de Sothoryos. Había dos lugares en los que sus antepasados habían descrito que se encontraba esa piedra negra, la propia Asshai… y Yeen.

Yeen, la ciudad maldita. Emplazada en medio de la selva de Sothoryos, la ciudad estaba construida con bloques gigantes de piedra negra, que necesitaban de una docena de elefantes para ser movidos. La ciudad estaba deshabitada desde el inicio de los tiempos, ninguna planta crecía dentro de ella y ni siquiera los animales se atrevían a entrar. Nadie sabía quién la había construido… y todos los intentos de repoblarla habían terminado en horror.

Hasta la mismísima Nymeria había huido de ahí, tras intentar establecerse en el norte de Sothoryos con los rhoynar que huían del Imperio Valyrio. Primero habían muerto los animales que habían llevado consigo; luego los niños, quienes se quedaban dormidos en la noche y no despertaban en la mañana; luego pasó lo mismo con los ancianos.

Hasta que finalmente, en una sola noche los miles de rhoynar que vivían en Yeen desaparecieron, sin dejar huella alguna en la ciudad que explicara lo que había pasado. Nymeria y el resto de su pueblo habían partido de Sothoryos ese mismo día, y no habían parado hasta llegar a Dorne.

Y con respecto a Asshai… todos sabían de las monstruosidades que ocurrían en aquella ciudad, incluso a plena luz del día. No era necesario que Pelomojado las recordara. Había cuestiones más urgentes de las que preocuparse

Euron llegó a la cima de los restos del Faro y sacó un cuerno negro. Era pequeño y tenía grabadas runas de los primeros hombres. El sacerdote se desesperó y luchó contra sus cadenas, intentando liberarse. Recordaba muy bien lo que había pasado la última vez que su hermano hizo sonar un cuerno.

Pero no pudo librarse, y solo pudo observar impotente como Euron se llevaba el cuerno a sus labios. Lo sopló, y un sonido demoniaco resonó por todo Poniente. Sin poder tapar sus oídos, el sacerdote sintió como sus tímpanos eran destrozados por el sonido del cuerno, que era casi parecido al del hielo resquebrajándose, pero mil veces más fuerte.

Cuando terminó de soplar, Euron Greyjoy dejó de ser humano.

Su piel se había vuelto blanca como la leche, y ahora tanto su ojo sano como el que estaba tapado por el parche refulgían como estrellas azules. La cosa que había sido su hermano comenzó a descender, el suelo congelándose bajo sus pasos.

"Yo ya no puedo pararlo, nadie puede hacerlo" la revelación le llegó como un balde de agua fría. Ya no sentía odio por su hermano, lo único que sentía era horror.

Euron llegó a la orilla y miró a su hermano con una sonrisa.

"¿Lo ves hermano? Te dije que no debía temer a tu Dios Ahogado. Ahora yo soy un dios, y no me detendré hasta conquistar todo el mundo." La voz de Ojo de Cuervo también había cambiado, ahora sonaba como si tuviera hielo en su garganta. ¿Acaso su hermano se había convertido en una especia de demonio de hielo?

Aeron cerró sus ojos, intentando escapar de la visión de pesadilla que tenía delante de él. Pero antes de cerrarlos, no pudo evitar notar que la piedra negra de la Isla Batalla parecía palpitar con cada palabra de Euron, como si estuviera a punto de explotar.

"Abre los ojos hermano, no tengas miedo. Tu muerte está próxima" le murmuró Euron, casi riéndose de él. El sacerdote no le hizo caso, y por última vez en su vida comenzó a rezar.

Y en esta ocasión Pelomojado se sintió distinto.

Casi podía percibir como la piedra negra latía como un corazón con cada una de sus palabras. El sacerdote se permitió tener algo de esperanza y rezó aún con más fuerza. Su hermano también parecía sentir algo extraño, porque se había dado vuelta y ahora estaba mirando extrañado a la base del Faro.

"El único que puede detener a Euron ahora es el propio Dios"

Sus plegarias fueron subiendo de tono, hasta que finalmente llegó a su punto más alto; cuando lo hizo, Aeron vio maravillado como la piedra negra dejaba de palpitar.

Euron miró extrañado a la estructura, antes de girarse para hablar con su hermano.

"¿Qué fue lo que hiciste?"

Pelomojado era ahora el que se reía, maniáticamente. Los últimos resabios de cordura que le quedaban habían desaparecido. Ahora estaba entregado en cuerpo y alma a su Dios.

La expresión de Euron cuando el mar comenzó a retroceder era casi cómica. Nuevamente se sintió un pulso como el que había emitido la piedra negra, pero esta vez provenía de algo más terrenal.

Eran pasos, pasos de algo gigantesco que se acercaba desde el océano.

"Es hora de que el Dios te detenga" le respondió con una sonrisa Pelomojado, casi en paz.

Tras decir eso, el monstruoso autor de los pasos emergió desde las profundidades.

El Dios Ahogado era gigantesco, fácilmente llegaba a los trescientos metros de altura. Su cuerpo poseía un color verdoso, y si bien tenía una forma que recordaba a un humano, las alas que salían de su espalda y los tentáculos que tenía como barba dejaban en claro que era algo completamente distinto.

Algo horroroso, algo repulsivo.

Algo que podía detener a Euron.

Pelomojado miró a la cosa que había sido su hermano. Por primera vez en su vida, Ojo de Cuervo se había quedado sin palabras. Estudiaba tensamente a la criatura que se acercaba desde el océano, destrozando barcos y provocando que el mar invadiera la tierra a su paso.

El Dios avanzaba inexorablemente, para aplastar a Euron tal como un hombre lo haría con un insecto.

Lo último que Aeron Pelomojado oyó, fueron las mismas palabras que escuchó la primera vez que se sumergió bajo las olas, palabras incomprensibles que hablaban de su dios.

" _Ph'nglui mglw'nafh Cthulhu R'lyeh wgah'nagl fhtagn"_

Euron desenvainó una espada azul como el hielo, y Aeron comenzó a gritar.


End file.
